


Seeing the Pain, Seeing the Pleasure

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: First Time, La petit Mort, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, bliss, how many tags do I need for this, m/m sexy time, philipxlukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Philip and Lukas experience their first time together. It's intense and not enough at the same time.
Such a slow burn but in the best way possible.Inspired by "Pillowtalk" by Zayn.Just.... Do yourself a favor and listen to that song? I dare you not to think of Philkas...





	

Philip wanted more. And he wanted to give everything. All at the same time. 

"Ughh... Philip..." Lukas moaned low in his ear.

But Philip couldn't stop. He pushed with his entire body, feeling skin drag against skin. Every inch of him was burning, _yearning,_ God it was **straining**. He felt the pull of skin stretched too tight over muscles and the heat throughout his veins. Everything was too much and not enough.

"Phil... Ahh..... Mmmm...." Lukas was almost panting now.

His fingers dug into Philip's arms, their pressure almost bruising. His lips followed a pattern along Philip's neck. A moan slipped out of his own mouth.

He'd never felt this... _intensity_ with another person. He'd never felt like his skin was too tight, that he would want to burst out of himself. It was borderline pain with shots of pleasure that rocked him to the core. And it was all Lukas' doing.

He was too much for Philip. His lips traveling along his collarbone when Philip couldn't focus on kissing. He was busy... Too busy pushing and pulling and dragging and giving and just taking everything that Lukas offered. Lukas slid fingers against his skin. 

He bowed his head as he pushed forward again, rocking them deeper into the bed. Oh god how he'd waited so long for this. For this torturous pleasure that was going to end him. Beads of sweat collected on his temple. His body was straining into Lukas, willing everything to last just a little longer. They breathed into each other, moaned deeper into each other's ears. Oh... It was loud but not nearly loud enough.

Philip wanted to be sated. 

He pushed in deeper. This time, when Lukas moaned, it was just loud enough to ring throughout Philip's mind. He could hear the immediate echo that would stay with him for a long, long time. He was going to have the best memories from this.

"Lukas..." He breathed. 

He needed to say something. He needed to know how connected they were. He needed Lukas to know that he was ruining Philip. Absolutely **ruining** him. He had felt like a knotted thread for most of his life and here was this wonderful, amazing guy unraveling him. 

It was the most perfect destruction.

He sought out Lukas' eyes. They were hazy, lost in the moment. Philip couldn't get enough of this. He kept his eyes on Lukas' own as he slowed down again. Torture. That's what this was. Slow, slow, perfect torture. He wanted Lukas to know this was how it was supposed to be. This was how it would always be with them.

He wanted to ruin Lukas in this perfect way.

"Oh god.. Philip.." Lukas arched up into him. His fingers curled into Philip's arms, just trying to hold on. 

But Philip didn't stop the slow assault. He pulled back slowly and pushed back in with the same measured pace. At this point, he could feel sweat trickling down his spine. He was so close to that edge. 

"I'm... Philip, I'm gonna..." Lukas cried out when it hit him and Philip couldn't tear his eyes away. God, he was perfect.

And that was all it took to send Philip over that edge with him. His muscles tensed with the power of it and he saw stars. 

Perfect destruction. 


End file.
